Feeder apparatus for transferring workpieces to and from electrical stator winding machines forming a production line is disclosed in German Patent DE-OS No. 27 19 229 wherein separate feeding and discharge devices feed and, after a separate work step, discharge workpieces from the respective winding machines as needed. A disadvantage of this apparatus is that the feeding step takes a relatively long time, which reduces the capacity of the winding machines which are coupled together, e.g., in parallel, and possibly reduces the capacity of the entire production line, which as a rule is determined by the capacity of the individual winding machines.